1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for securing cargo in beds of vehicles and, in particular, to cables attaching to pickup-truck tie-down anchors that improve connection of bungee chords and cargo nets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as pickup trucks and station wagons are designed for carrying cargo. If the cargo moves during transport, the cargo and/or the vehicle can become damaged.
To prevent shifting, vehicle manufacturers provide tie-down anchors in the cargo space (i.e. the pickup-truck bed) for attaching bungee chords and cargo nets directly to them. Generally, the number of tie-down anchors is limited and does not allow for proper and complete securing of items. In particular, smaller items that do not fill the cargo space may be impossible to secure when using bungee chords attached directly to the tie-down anchors.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide tie-down cable for vehicle beds that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and that allows for chords to span the vehicle bed and limits the movement of the chords so as to better secure the cargo.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a tie-down cable for a vehicle bed, the vehicle bed having a front and a rear tie-down anchor. The assembly includes a cable longitudinally spanning the vehicle bed. The cable has two opposing ends. A first fastener is connected to a first of the ends and to the front bed tie-down anchor. A second fastener is connected to a second of the ends and to the rear bed tie-down anchor. Accordingly, the tie-down cables provide additional locations for anchoring chords. By providing additional locations, the cargo can be secured better.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the cable is a loop. A ferrule can be added that spans the loop to divide it into subloops. The subloops allow for cords to be attached thereto and also limit over how much of the length the chords can travel. This prevent chords from moving too far and falling off the cargo.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the fasteners can be a quick link, a swivel eye snap, or other suitable fastener. In the case of a swivel eye snap, the cable threads through the eye. The fasteners should be secured to the vehicle but able to detach when desired.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the tie-down cable assembly the fasteners are fixed permanently to the cable.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the fasteners can releasably fix the cable to one of the tie-down anchors of the vehicle.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the tie-down cable assembly includes a ferrule being disposed near one of said ends of the cable and spanning the loop. For purposes of this feature of the invention, the term xe2x80x9cnearxe2x80x9d means close enough to restrict movement of the cable about the fastener but not to tight as to make connection of the fastener impossible.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the cable is steel cable. While other materials are possible, steel cables are both strong and economical. By coating the steel cable with a resin, the steel cable will not scratch the finish of the vehicle.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, a tie-down cable assembly connects to a vehicle bed having two pairs of a front and a rear tie-down anchor and can secure the cargo. The assembly includes a first cable and second cable as described above. A chord interconnects the first cable and the second cable. The chord secures cargo in the bed of the vehicle. To aid in securing cargo, the chord can be a bungee chord or a net.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the first and said second cables are each loops. A respective ferrule for each of said cables connects to said respective cable, spans the loop of the respective cables, and forms subloops therein. In this configuration, the chord connects to at least one subloop of each of the cables. This limits the position of the chord on the cable to one of the subloops. By limiting the movement of the cable, the cargo can be better secured.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, the subloops of the first cable are paired with subloops of the second cable and a chord connects each pair of subloops.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in tie-down cable for pick-up truck bed, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.